


The Sex Surrogate

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean - incest!kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Surrogate

They are booty shorts, black and tight and so short they show the cheeks of Sam's perky ass. Dean has no idea where the Hell his little brother got them. Mostly likely he found them left behind in a house or motel they were staying at--it wouldn’t be the first time they found left behind clothes that they took for themselves, finder’s keepers, after all. But he can’t bring himself to really care where they came from…not now when Sam looks like a walking wet dream. 

The shorts look damn good on Sammy, cotton and smooth, fitting snug. They ride low on his slim hips, hugging his dick and leaving nothing at all the imagination--Sam may be fifteen but he is already packing--and Dean can easily see the very nice bulge tenting the front of the booty shorts. He groans because seeing his brother in little short shorts already has him rock hard. 

Dean can’t take his eyes off his gorgeous younger brother; he wants to ravish Sam, to bend him over, pull those shorts down and shove his cock deep into Sam’s tight little hole and fuck him raw until his brother comes with a passionate cry of his name. 

Sam knows what his brother wants and he’s being a naughty tease about it, the little shit; he stands in the doorway with his back to Dean, a smirk on his lips and dimples on his rosy cheeks, playfully wiggling his bottom. He is not twerking, or whatever the hell kids call it these days, but that ass is bouncing, and it is driving Dean wild. 

The older boy groans and pushes Sam up against the wall; he press kisses to his neck, smirking when his younger brother starts mewling. He yanks those booty shorts down to expose two perfectly smooth round globes. He spanks Sam’s ass hard because the little bitch had it coming for all his teasing, and Sam moans and spreads his legs as far as he can, pushes his ass back in a silent request for Dean to fuck him. 

Dean’s not going to give it to him that easy; not after his younger brother has been a bad boy. “Not going to fuck you, Sammy. Going to spank you until that pert ass of yours is sore and red; going to make sure you can’t set right for the rest of the night. I’m going to punish you for being a bad boy.” He spanks Sam twice to prove truth to his words, leaves two bright red hand prints on those bubble cheeks, but Sam doesn’t seem to believe him because he asks, “You promise to spank me, Dean?” 

That naughty smirk is back in full force, Sam’s eyes hopefully for spanking. 

Dean grins wickedly, eyes twinkling with mischief. “I promise, Sammy.” 

Of course, that promise was broken in the blink of an eye. Sammy begged so sweetly, and Dean was never good at saying no to his baby brother. 

Kissing his kid brother? Wrong. 

Blowing his kid brother and swallowing the bittersweet treat like a slutty cum whore? Sick and fucked up. 

Bending his kid brother over the hood of his baby and fucking him bare, no condom, only skin to skin, those botty shots pulled down around his ankles, plowing into Sam's tight, wet hole while Sam moans like a filthy, dirty whore? One ticket to hell, please!

Dean knows it’s wrong, but it feels so right, and Sam is not turning him down, doesn’t show any signs he is not enjoying himself, and his brother is fifteen--mature beyond his young years and he can make up his own mind and he has desired that he wants Dean as much as Dean wants him. 

Therefore, with Sam’s hands splayed on the hood of the car and his hips franticly rutting back, and then forward, then slamming back again to fuck his pretty little hole on Dean's big beautiful dick, Dean doesn’t reason with right and wrong--he gives in, fucks his baby brother hard and rough, enjoying all the pretty noises Sam makes. 

Dean speeds up, getting close, and Sam is so close as well, so very close, his breath is hitching as his balls tighten. Dean rocks his hips faster, grunting, and his brother throws his head back and comes, streaking white smears of cum all over the black hood of Baby. 

Dean growls, holding onto his boy’s hips tighter as he fucks faster, chasing after his orgasm that tingles in the pit of his stomach. Sam’s hole gobbles up his cock, clings wet and warm, and Dean gets rougher, hips snapping as he mercilessly fuck his brother. 

Sam's palms slide on the slick metal, he tries to brace his body against his brother's frantic movements; it doesn't take long for Dean to come, his balls tighten, his cock pulsing wet and warm inside his brother's hole as he growls out a moan between kiss-bitten lips. His body seizes, muscles locking in spasms while his hips jerk erratically. He moans harshly, his climax hitting hard like a wrecking ball as bright twinkling stars whiten his vision. He stops thrusting to savor the wet, warm heat around his softening cock, his sins earning his ticket to hell as he claims his brother's youthful, innocence’s. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/21245.html?thread=5047805#t5047805)


End file.
